Love Live: The Wild Change
by maritee
Summary: Tras la guerra para liberar a los metamorfos, las musas formaron sus familias y todo parecía en paz, pero un nuevo personaje al poder volverá a ponerlas en peligro y con ello a sus hijas, quienes ahora serán las encargadas de repetir la historia y lograr salvar a sus madres y a los de su especie. ¿Podrán lograrlo? HonoTsu, KotoUmi, NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana ligero, Aquors cent.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

 _Hace treinta y dos años atrás, había un laboratorio secreto en Rusia. Laboratorio en el cual expertos estaban experimentando para crear al "soldado perfecto" que usarían en futuras guerras._

 _Este experimento consistía en que al sujeto X se le administraría una sustancia que hiciera que su genética se combinara con algún animal y así poder adquirir su fuerza, habilidad y hasta forma; y aunque este experimento había mostrado gran eficacia, aun no era probado en algún humano, por tanto el científico encargado de dicho proyecto no encontró nada mejor que usar a su nieta de 5 años como sujeto de prueba logrando así que la pequeña niña tras sufrir incontrolables dolores en su joven cuerpo, pudiera al fin controlar la sepa animal que ahora era parte de su cuerpo._

 _Pero no todo había sido tan bueno, porque los padres de dicha pequeña, que también eran científicos, se habían enterado de lo que el hombre había hecho y no dudaron en sacar a su pequeña de aquel lugar aunque esto terminara con un final fatal para ambos._

 _Con el tiempo y tras nunca haber encontrado a su "sujeto de prueba", el científico desistió de su búsqueda dejando a la ahora joven en paz, aunque en el fondo la joven no había quedado tranquila por la muerte de sus padres y había jurado vengarse de aquel hombre que había destruido a su familia._

 _Un día, cuando todo iba viento en popa para aquel malvado hombre y había enviado la primera dosis para aquellos futuros super soldados del ejército ruso, hubo una desviación de la dosis y posterior robo dejando al descubierto el plan que aquel hombre tenía con la mafia de su nación y exponiéndose al resto del mundo quienes no dudaron en arremeter y condenar a los culpables._

 _Ustedes pensaran que ahí todo había acabado, pero no fue así ya que aquella dosis robada por nada más ni nada menos que la joven, había sido derramada por ella misma por accidente en un muelle en donde salían las embarcaciones que comercializaban con otros continentes._

 _En conclusión, con el pasar de los años a nivel mundial miles de humanos con capacidades sobre humanas, más bien animales, habían aparecido, algunos causando caos y otros escondiéndose del resto, provocando gran revuelo en los gobernantes de capa país, quienes tras esta nueva y desconocida especie, no tuvieron otra opción más que mandar a liberar al principal creador de esto y pedir su ayuda para erradicar a aquellos seres que atemorizaban a los humanos._

 _La joven principal involucrada en esto que ya en ese tiempo se encontraba en Japón, no dudo en ayudar a los suyos cuando vio como eran sometidos y tratados como viles animales e incluso como basura._

 _Con gran determinación y con ayuda de un grupo de nueve jóvenes, entre ella su prima menor quien había sido también afectada con aquella dosis hace catorce años, habían unido fuerzas y juntas lograron derrocar a su abuelo y demostrar a la sociedad que tanto ellos, los autodenominados "metamorfos", como los humanos normales, podían vivir en paz y armonía sin que se pasara a llevar ninguno de los dos bandos._

 _Finalmente aquel grupo de jóvenes fueron reconocidas por todos como las principales musas para un mejor mundo y así recibieron el nombre de_ _ **µ´s.**_

 **Treinta y dos años en la actualidad**

Caos total era lo único que las rodeaba. Gritos, fuego, disparos, gruñidos. Todas sentían como sus cuerpos temblaban de miedo, sabían que si eran descubiertas quizá sería su fin, pero aun así seguían corriendo por su vida dejando todo atrás y ocultándose entre los arbustos para perderle el rastro a aquellos hombres querían cazarlas como animales.

Rápido chicas, corran más deprisa – animaba una chica de cabello cobalto quien a pesar de ser la segunda mayor del grupo, era quien las guiaba para escapar de aquel problema mientras detrás de ella, exhaustas, las seis jóvenes restantes le pedían que por favor se detuvieran para descansar ya que llevaban un buen tiempo corriendo –No tenemos tiempo para esto chicas, saben que nos siguen los talones –gruño Kanan exasperada, pero para su sorpresa una mano se apoyo en su hombro y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de su mejor amiga.

Kanan, las chicas tienen razón. Estamos agotadas y si seguimos así seremos más fáciles de atrapar –Dia suavizo su mirada tratando de que Kanan entienda su punto y para suerte de las otras chicas menores, Kanan acepto y sugirió que se ocultaran al pie del monte en donde seria más difícil que las encontraran.

Tras llegar a su destino, las chicas se desplomaron en el suelo mientras trataban de recuperar el aire y de que sus músculos adoloridos se relajaran un poco y trataban de procesar lo que acababa de suceder hace solo unos minutos.

No puedo creer que todo esto esté sucediendo-zura –decía Hanamaru mientras se abrazaba asi misma para reconfortarse, pero de pronto sintió unos fuertes abrazos rodeándola y vio como una joven de mirada azul y cabello ceniza la miraba tratando de tranquilizarla.

Tranquila Maru-chan, yo te protegeré de lo que sea ¡Yousoro! –hacia su típico saludo logrando que su hermana menor riera y asintiera confiando en las palabras de You quien siempre la había cuidado. De pronto la menor no dudo en mirar hacia su mejor amiga quien al igual que ella estaba siendo consolada por Dia.

Todo saldrá bien Ruby-chan –Dia no dejaba de abrazar a Ruby quien tenía lagrimas en los ojos y trataba de calmarse con las caricias que Dia le daba en su cabeza, aunque aquella acción hizo que la menor recordara a sus madres quienes solían hacer lo mismo cuando ella era más pequeña y sintió como su pecho se contraía por aquel incierto presente que estaban viviendo –Tranquila Ruby-chan, tranquila –Dia se sentía impotente y se aferraba más a su hermana aunque ella misma se sentía intranquila y temía por todo el grupo.

Tranquilas chicas, saldremos de esta, como siempre lo hemos hecho en todo. Si seguimos juntas tal y como nuestras madres lo… -Chika se habia puesto de pie en medio del lugar y trataba de animar a las chicas dando un motivador discurso que como siempre hacia que sus amigas se animaran y probablemente hubiera funcionado de no ser por un fuerte golpe seguido de una voz enfadada que la detuvo en seco haciéndola callar y que todas miraran hacia la pelivino que había intervenido.

¡Callate Chika! ¿Acaso crees que seremos como nuestras madres? ¿Piensas que acaso ellas están bien en este preciso momento? ¿Crees que saldremos de este gran problema como si nada? ¡Solo miramos, estamos aterradas, en medio de la nada, sin saber que hacer y siendo perseguidas por unos hombres que tienes esas horribles armas y… -pero de pronto Riko rompió en llanto mientras Chika no dudo en ir y abrazarla tratando de que su amiga se calmara y así también lo hicieron las demás quienes se unieron en ese gran abrazo y a pesar del miedo y de que las palabras de Riko las habían calado profundo, sabía que si seguían juntas tal vez tendrían una esperanza, además de otra que quizá les costaría un poco hallar, aunque esta sería una gran ayuda y su única posibilidad de cambiar las cosas.

Solo espero que podamos encontrarla y que nos ayude a liberar a nuestras madres –cuando todas ya habían retomado camino hacia el monte, Kanan murmuro a la nada mientras miraba una foto en donde salían sus madres y una chica mas, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules oscuros quien según sus tías, era quien podía ayudarlas

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Esto se está saliendo de control Honoka, debemos hacer algo antes de que sea peligroso para las chicas –**_ _las siete jóvenes estaban escondidas detrás de la puerta del estudio de la casa Sonada-Minami en donde estaban sus madres hablando preocupadas._

 _ **Lo sé Umi, pero no sé que podemos hacer –**_ _contestaba Honoka con desesperación._

 _ **Pensé que todo esto había acabado hace años, no puedo creer que pese a todo su sacrificio para que esto estuviera en paz, llegara un idiota al mando y mandara todo a la mierda –**_ _Escuchaban que decía con rabia Eli seguida de un golpe a la mesa._

 _ **Tranquila Eli, encontraremos la forma de resolver esto –**_ _decía Maki calmando a su amiga._

 _ **Lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos para cualquier cosa. Es cuestión de horas para que nos descubran y nos capturen –**_ _decía Nozomi preocupando a las mujeres._

 _ **Maldición, si ella estuviera aquí sabría que hacer –**_ _soltaba con ira Rin mientras Hanayo la contenía._

 _ **Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es ir a bus…**_ _-pero las palabras de Honoka murieron en su boca cuando una gran explosión en la habitación contigua las hizo detenerse y mirar con terror lo que sucedía._

 _ **¡Madres! –**_ _gritaban a coro las jóvenes entrando y yendo en busca de sus madres quienes las abrazaban preocupadas._

 _ **Creo que ya nos encontraron –**_ _dijo Nico con algo de temor mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Ruby._

 _ **Chicas –**_ _de pronto Honoka llamo la atención de todas mientras por la ventana Umi veía que hombres con armas especiales para seres como ellas se acercaban._

 _ **Ya están aquí –**_ _informaba la peliazul mayor mirando a sus amigas._

 _ **Chicas deben marcharse –**_ _decía Honoka mientras las jóvenes negaban._

 _ **¡Claro que no! Podemos ayudar –**_ _decía Riko con decisión, pero Kotori le negó._

 _ **Esto es más peligro de lo que parece. Transfórmense en animales pequeños y huyan. Nosotras nos encargaremos –**_ _decía Umi con seriedad y todas las jóvenes temblaron._

 _ **P-Pero… -**_ _iba a insistir Kanan, pero Eli la detuvo._

 _ **Hija confiamos en que si nosotras no podemos ustedes puedan –**_ _le decía a su hija quien miraba a sus amigas sin entender._

 _ **Tomen esto –**_ _Honoka le entrego una foto en donde salían ellas nueve junto a una mujer desconocida –_ _ **Búsquenla a ella, atrás esta el lugar donde pueden saber donde esta –**_ _dijo mirándolas a todas y luego suavizando la mirada para llamar a Chika y abrazarla al igual que las demás madres abrazaban a sus hijas como si se estuvieran despidiendo._

 _ **Bien chicas, es hora –**_ _dijo Umi separándose de Riko y mirándolas a todas –_ _ **Márchense ¡AHORA!**_

 _Y sobre exaltadas las jóvenes se transformaron y huyeron por la puerta trasera mientras oían disparos y rugidos de sus madres._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Una vez que las jóvenes se adentraron al monte, Kanan les indico que según la foto, debían seguir un extraño sendero que las llevaría hacia una casona en donde se supone debía estar dicha mujer.

Tras una rápida mirada a todas y de cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien, las siete chicas emprendieron camino por aquel lugar algo tranquilo aunque ciertamente la noche ya estaba cayendo y eso las aterraba un poco.

Luego de caminar con cuidado el grupo logro llegar al pie del monte en donde decidieron que si era necesario se transformarían.

Llevamos caminando horas y aun no encontramos nada ¿de verdad se supone que hay una casa aquí? –pregunto de pronto Chika de modo infantil mientras las mayores y sus amigas rodaban los ojos y las más jóvenes reían.

Creo que sería bueno si nos transformamos y cubriéramos más terreno –propuso de pronto Dia mientras Kanan la apoyaba y todas estaban listas para transformarse, pero de pronto, vieron como delante de ellas un extraño búho de plumaje color dorado se detenía y las miraba moviendo su cabeza.

¿Qué se supone que haga un animal así en este lugar? –murmuro Riko mientras el animal se volteaba y emprendía vuelo como si las estuviera guiando.

No lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es de que debemos seguirlo –dijo Kanan comenzando a correr mientras las demás se le unían y así comenzaron una persecución de aquel animal, hasta que lo perdieron de vista, pero llegaron a la casona que estaban buscando.

¿Entonces qué hacemos? –murmuro You mirando la casa y luego a las mayores quienes se encogieron de hombros –no es como que este lugar tenga un timbre o algo –agrego mientras veía como Chika se asomaba a la puerta y notaba que esta estaba abierta.

¿Chicas? Creo que deberíamos entrar –dijo la amante de las mikan y todas la siguieron, pero Kanan decidió ir adelante para proteger a las demás mientras You y Chika la molestaban diciendo que era toda una onee-sama.

De pronto llegaron a un pasillo en donde vieron como aparecía un gatito negro quien se lamia una patita. Riko, amante de aquellos animales, no dudo en acercarse ignorando la advertencia de Kanan, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Para cuando había tomado al animal, este se había transformado en una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos magenta que había caído sobre su abdomen y apuntaba un cuchillo a su cuello asustando a la joven y preocupando a sus amigas mientras Kanan trato de acercarse, pero para su sorpresa escucho ruidos de aleteos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba arrinconada contra la pared siendo sujetada de sus brazos en su espalda mientras un cuchillo también descansaba en su cuello.

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu –de pronto oyó una cantarina voz y por el rabillo del ojo logro divisar a una chica rubia de ojos verde-dorados.

Suelten a nuestras amigas –gruño Dia y trato de avanzar, pero una mirada retadora de ambas desconocidas acompañado de apretar mas el cuchillo contra el cuello de sus amigas hizo que se detuviera.

No están en posición de pedir nada –gruño la joven que tenia a Riko y miro a la rubia para que hablara.

Bien solo queremos respuestas y si cooperan no le haremos nada –dijo burlonamente provocando más a las jóvenes – ok The question is… ¿Por qué buscaban nuestra casa? –dijo sin mas mientras todas las miraban sorprendidas, mientras Kanan trataba de mover sus manos hacia su bolsillo, pero la chica no la dejo.

Tengo una foto en mi bolsillo, con ella puedo explicar porque estamos aquí –le dijo la peliazul mientras la otra joven sin bajar la guardia metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo y sacaba una foto en donde habían diez chicas – buscamos a la mujer de en medio, las demás son nuestras madres, ellas nos han enviado –explico Kanan mientras la rubia miraba la foto y luego a la chica para luego en un rápido movimiento liberarla y lanzarla hacia sus amigas.

Yoshiko, libera a ella –dijo sin más la rubia mientras la chica de pelo azul bufaba y miraba a la rubia mayor.

Pero Mari –decía haciendo un tipo de berrinche, pero una mirada de la chica basto para que Yoshiko frunciera el ceño y se pusiera de pie dejando que Riko se transformara en un gato y corriera hasta sus amigas para volver a su forma humana y ser consolada por Chika y You.

De pronto Mari se acerco a Yoshiko y le mostro la foto haciendo que la chica menor se sorprendiera y mirara expectante a la mayor, murmurando un "es ella" a lo que Mari le asintió.

¿Y porque buscan a nuestra madre? –dijo Yoshiko enfadada mirando a las jóvenes quienes se miraron entre ellas aun sin bajar la guardia.

Como dije antes, nuestras madres nos enviaron. Ellas fueron capturadas por todo lo que está pasando ahora y nos dijeron que la única esperanza que teníamos era ella. Así que si nos pudieran decir dónde está su madre… -Kanan miraba suplicante mientras Yoshiko golpeo la pared asustando a las demás y se volteaba para perderse en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa.

Lo siento por eso, es solo que es un tema algo delicado para ella –dijo Mari con pena en su mirada y luego miraba a las chicas –y sobre nuestra madre, no creo que pueda ayudarlas –dijo haciendo que todas se impacientaran.

¿Y eso porque? –dijo Dia cruzándose de brazos y mirando con desdén a Mari quien simplemente suspiro y miro hacia donde se había marchado su hermana menor.

Eso es porque nuestra madre lleva quince años encerrada en un lugar que está al otro lado de este monte –finalizo dejando sorprendidas y devastadas a las siete jóvenes quienes simplemente se dejaron caer al suelo viendo como su última esperanza desvanecía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey muchas gracias por el apoyo, y bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo. puede que al comienzo este fic sea muy occ pero ya ira entrando mas en tema de las chicas y en cuanto a aclarar quienes son hijas de quien pues aqui les dejo un ayuda memoria xD**

 **Chika - TsuHono**

 **Riko- KotoUmi**

 **Kanan -NozoEli**

 **You y Hanamaru -RinPana**

 **Dia y Ruby -NicoMaki**

 **Mari y Yoshiko - Pues ahora veran :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

Un hombre armado trasladaba un pequeño carrito en el cual llevaba algunos platos de comida y agua. Tras este personaje venían cinco más que al igual que el estaban armados y equipados en caso de cualquier percance.

Una vez que llegaron a un solitario pasillo en donde al final solo había una gran y pesada puerta de metal la cual era custodiada por dos hombres más, el sujeto principal dio la orden de que aquella puerta se abriera y así el ingresara con dicho carro dejando a todos los otros atrás esperando que el volviera.

Cuando el hombre se hallaba dentro de la habitación, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa sínica mientras veía frente a él a una mujer de cabello rubio y largo (ya por el tiempo) sentada en una silla de metal mientras sus manos, pies y cuello estaban encadenados con unos grandes grilletes recubiertos con un extraño liquido verdoso igual que las armas que los soldados solían llevar.

Hey gatita, gatita, gatita. Te he traído tu comida – se burlaba el hombre y ponía el carro delante de la mujer y dejaba ver una generosa porción de carne asada -¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a comer? –decía con enfado fingido y luego soltaba una carcajada –ja, lo siento, es verdad que no puedes porque estas encadenada –seguía burlándose, pero para su desgracia, la mujer ni siquiera había levantado la mirada desde que el había ingresado haciendo que de pronto el mal humor del hombre apareciera y no dudara en apuntar su arma en la cabeza de la mujer –¡Maldita bestia te estoy hablando, al menos mírame! –decía perdiendo la razón y entrando en cólera mientras pateaba el carro y este caía con la comida de la prisionera haciéndolo reír histéricamente –yo que pensaba en darte de comer hoy ya que no lo has hecho en toda una semana –seguía diciendo mientras la apuntaba y la mujer de pronto levanto la mirada dejando ver sus azules ojos oscurecidos por el rencor -¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo animal? –el soldado no dudo en golpearla con la culata de su arma en el rostro haciéndola gemir por el golpe, luego este la tomo bruscamente del rostro y le acerco un cuchillo también recubierto con ese liquido verde -¿Acaso quieres una cicatriz parecida a la que te hice antes? –pregunto mirando la marca de una cruz que llevaba la mujer bajo su ojo izquierdo quien no dudo en mover su cara para zafarse del agarre y gruñir al hombre.

Juro que cuando salga de aquí, tu serás el primero de quien me encargue –le gruño con una voz seca mientras el sujeto reía.

¿Y cómo piensas salir? ¿Acaso tus amigas vendrán por ti? Digo no lo han hecho todos estos años y créeme menos lo harán ahora que las atraparon –la mujer abrió los ojos y el hombre reía mas al ver su reacción –así es salvaje, tus amigas son prisioneras al igual que tu, así que no creas que saldrás de aquí –dijo sin mas mientras la mujer desesperada trataba de liberarse mientras gruñía y le juraba que acabaría con su vida.

Satisfecho, el soldado simplemente abrió la puerta y se volteaba para salir cuando se topo de frente con una mujer castaña de lentes y una bata blanca.

Do-Doctora –dijo apenado el hombre mientras la mujer miraba el interior del lugar viendo a su prisionera alterada –e-ella se puso así y no pude darle de comer. Derribo el carro –se excusaba el soldado mientras la doctora levantaba una ceja.

Me quieres decir que ella, estando encadena de pies y manos, ¿derribo el carro? –Dijo la mujer mientras el soldado desvió la mirada –sabes que, solo sal de aquí antes de que le informe tu comportamiento a los altos mandos –finalizo la mujer mientras el hombre se retiraba con los suyos dejando a la doctora dentro de la habitación con la prisionera –Alexa por favor, cálmate –pidió la doctora mientras la mujer encadenada se detenía y la miraba con preocupación.

Doc –gimió de pronto y la miro suplicante –¿e-es verdad que las chicas fueron atrapadas? –pregunto a lo que la mujer asintió y Alexa apretó los puños -¿Y las niñas? –la doctora la miro por unos segundos y negó.

Solo supe que tus nueve amigas con quienes peleaste en el pasado fueron atrapadas en la casona Sonada-Minami. Tiempo después encontraron a tu esposa en el centro y también la apresaron. Pero las jóvenes escaparon y no lograron dar con ellas –dijo mientras Alexa bajaba la mirada y suspiraba. Al menos las niñas estaban bien, aunque no sabía cómo se encontrarían sus hijas Mari y Yoshiko, aunque a la última no alcanzo a conocerla ya que había sido encerrada hasta hoy –como sea, será mejor que comas un poco –dijo la doctora quien en todos esos años había sido la única que la había tratado bien a pesar de las circunstancias y era con la única con quien hablaba de su vida –no sé cómo aceptaste pasar todos estos años encerrada por algo que no fue tu culpa –murmuro enfadada mientras le daba de comer ya que como Alexa estaba esposada ella no podía –teniendo una pequeña de dos años y otra en camino –suspiro frustrada y enfada por todo lo que la prisionera había pasado.

Bueno, alguien tenía que cargar con todas las muertes de inocentes que ocurrieron en ese entonces. Yo fui la principal causante de eso así que asumí la responsabilidad –murmuro mientras masticaba –además fueron considerados conmigo al permitirme estar los dos primeros años de vida con Mari, aunque no pensé que con Kiara tendríamos otro bebé –seguía hablando y la doctora la mirada –sumado a que se supone que solo debía estar diez años y no quince como llevo ya que un idiota resentido llego al poder e intenta erradicarnos –gruño apretando los puños y mirando a la mujer quien solo suspiro. A pesar de que ella quería ayudarla, sabía que su vida correría gran peligro si la ayudaba a escapar.

Solo espero que puedas salir de aquí –dijo la doctora mientras Alexa asentía.

Sí, yo también lo espero –murmuro rezando para poder salir a tiempo y detener a quien estaba creando todo este caos, por el bien de sus amigas, el de sus hijas y sobre todo, el de su especie.

* * *

En tanto en el monte, Mari se encontraba peleando contra Kanan o más bien, se encontraba esquivando los patéticos ataques de la chica peliazul mientras se burlaba más de ella.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –dijo la rubia mientras veía como una agotada Kanan se limpiaba el sudor de su frente y gruñía para transformarse en un lobo que se lanzo con todo contra ella, pero Mari con agilidad la esquivo y se transformo en un oso dándole un gran abrazo al lobo quien simplemente se termino rindiendo y volviendo a su forma humana.

Bien, bien, tu ganas –decía la peliazul mientras sus amigas veían el encuentro y suspiraban al ver a la más fuerte del grupo ser fácilmente derrotada por la traviesa rubia. De pronto todas escucharon un aleteo y voltearon su mirada para ver como un pajarillo se transformaba en Yoshiko y las miraba seria, para luego ver a su hermana mayor quien ya había soltado a la peliazul y volvía a su estado normal.

¿Ya se aburrieron de jugar? –dijo con desprecio la joven de ojos magenta provocando al grupo quienes apretaron los puños, pero nadie espero que la que hablara fuera cierta pelivino quien no dudo en ponerse de pie y encarar a la mas joven.

¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarnos así? –gruño Riko haciendo que Yoshiko abriera los ojos sorprendida, para luego simplemente reír burlonamente y acercarse amenazadoramente hacia la joven de ojos dorados quien se puso nerviosa.

¿Ahora el gatito saco la voz? –se burlo recordando lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás mientras Riko simplemente se ponía roja entre la ira y la vergüenza provocando mas la sonrisa engreída de Yoshiko quien desprevenida se llevo un fuerte empujón de parte de cierta chica de cabello mikan haciendo que cayera al suelo.

De pronto el ambiente se tenso completamente mientras Chika miraba con ira a Yoshiko quien de igual forma le devolvía la mirada dispuesta a cobrárselas con aquella joven mientras Riko miraba entre su amiga y la desconocida chica.

Discúlpate con Rik… -iba diciendo Chika, pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Yoshiko envuelta en ira se había acercado a ella y le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciéndola caer unos metros de distancia dejando sorprendidas a las otras chicas del grupo.

Una vez que salieron de su estupor, las primeras en correr hacia una inconsciente Chika fueron You y Riko seguida por Hanamaru y Ruby, mientras por otra parte, Dia y Kanan, completamente enfadadas se acercaban amenazantes a Yoshiko quien estaba lista para hacerles frente a las dos, y cuando estaban a punto de golpearse, apareció Mari en medio desviando los golpes de las tres y enviándolas al suelo llamando la atención del resto y cuando alzaron la mirada, temblaron al ver los ojos de Mari brillar más de lo habitual como si de un feroz felino se tratase.

Pueden dejar de hacer estupideces –dijo seria y miro a su hermana quien frunció el ceño dispuesta a culpar al grupo, pero Mari la detuvo –Yoshiko deja de comportante como una idiota –aquel comentario hizo hervir la sangre de la menor quien simplemente se puso de pie y encaro a su hermana.

Pero sabes que tengo razón Mari. ¡Nosotras podríamos estar en este preciso momento liberando a mamá para ir luego por mami, pero en vez de eso tú decides entretenerte con estas chicas que ni siquiera saben defenderse decentemente y así quieres incluirlas en nuestro plan! –dijo con fastidio mientras Mari simplemente negaba por el arrebato de su hermana y veía como las otras jóvenes bajaban la cabeza.

Tienes razón –de pronto la voz de Chika las llamo a todas quienes se quedaron mirándolas –somos unas buenas para nada. Es por eso que queremos que nos ayuden a mejorar y ayudarlas a ir por su madre, así que por favor –Chika se agacho suplicando y las otra seis chicas la imitaron –ayúdennos a hacernos más fuertes.

Tanto Mari como Yoshiko miraron sorprendidas a las chicas para que luego Yoshiko desviara la mirada y se cruzara de brazos avergonzada mientras Mari se burlaba.

Bien, pero este será un entrenamiento muy duro –dijo la menor mientras las chicas la miraban felices y asentían –y será solo una semana –agrego sorprendiendo a todas mientras Mari la miraba interrogante y Yoshiko sonriendo sacaba entre su chaqueta un pequeño papel que era nada más y nada menos que el mapa de la cárcel donde estaba su madre.

Sabía que no me defraudarías Yocchan –decía Mari feliz mientras abrazaba a su hermana quien avergonzada pedía que la soltara mientras las chicas reían al ver esa escena –bien entonces solo hay que poner manos a la obra –decía la rubia mirando a todas las presentes y alzaba su puño – ¡Let´s go! –y todas la seguían alzando sus puños dispuesta a darlo todo para poder cumplir su meta y lograr liberar a sus madres.

Así fue como la semana paso volando entre los arduos entrenamientos de las hermanas Ohara y viendo las posibilidades de qué camino tomar para infiltrarse en aquella cárcel y que plan seguir en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Y a pesar de que Yoshiko no tenía mucha confianza en ese grupo, las chicas demostraron un gran desempeño y destreza sorprendiéndola un poco a ella y a Mari, aunque ninguna llegaba al nivel de ambas, pero para una semana de entrenamiento no estaban mal. Así que el día ya estaba prácticamente sobre ellas y se encontraban alistando todo y repasando el plan una última vez.

Por su parte Yoshiko estaba sentada mirando las estrellas tratando de relajarse y rogando para que todo saliera bien, de pronto escucho unos pasos y vio como Riko se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado también mirando las estrellas.

No deberías alejarte mucho de tu novia –murmuro la menor mirando de reojo a Riko quien le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.

Chika no es mi novia. Es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde siempre prácticamente junto con You–afirmo mientras Yoshiko sonreía de lado y negaba recordando todas las veces que Chika se había enfrentado a ella esa semana por defender a Riko. Sin duda la pelivino era algo densa en ese sentido –además yo no la veo de ese modo –susurro desviando la mirada y llamando la atención de la menor quien simplemente se le quedo viendo haciendo sonrojar a Riko.

Como sea, ¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto la menor volviendo a mirar el cielo estrellado mientras la pelivino tarareaba algo haciendo que Yoshiko la mirara con el ceño fruncido topándose con los brillantes ojos dorados de la mayor.

Solo quería ver como estabas. Te ves… nerviosa –murmuro haciendo que la peliazul desviara la mirada ahora ella sonrojada haciendo reír a la mayor.

Geeez –suspiro de modo infantil y avergonzado mientras veía a Riko reírse de ella –no te burles de mi –le dio un leve golpecito haciendo que Riko se disculpara alzando las manos y poniéndose más seria pidiéndole que le contara lo que le pasaba –bueno tienes razón, estoy algo nerviosa, pero es más que nada por ver a mi madre… nunca la he visto en persona ¿sabes? Y ella a mi tampoco así que… no lo sé –susurro mientras Riko la miraba con ternura y no dudo en abrazarla sorprendiendo a la pequeña de ojos magenta –¡Q-QUE HACES!

Todo saldrá bien Yocchan, tienes a Mari-san y yo también estaré ahí para ti –le susurro la mayor separándose y dándole una tierna sonrisa que hizo que la cara de Yoshiko se tiñera completamente de rojo mientras asentía.

Por otro lado, ninguna se había percatado de que eras observadas por dos personas, una con una gatuna sonrisa y otra con una mano en su cadera y ambas cejas alzadas sorprendida al ver a su amiga "tímida" actuar así.

 _Is shiny_ _, Kanan_ – dijo Mari sonriendo y abrazando a la peliazul quien se quejo pero de todas formas no se aparto del abrazo de la rubia.

A mí solo me parece raro ver a Riko actuar así –dijo la mayor mientras Mari la miraba y negaba murmurando algo de que ella también era muy densa para darse cuenta -¿eh? ¿cuenta de que cosa Mari? ¿Mari? Hey no me dejes y explícame –pedía mientras seguía a la traviesa rubia quien había comenzado a correr y se había arrojado sobre su hermana y Riko abrazándolas y avergonzándolas a ambas.

Hey chicas, ya es hora de irnos –de pronto la voz de Dia las llamo a todas quienes se voltearon y vieron al resto del grupo listo para partir – ¿o es que acaso ya no quieren? –le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia a Mari quien en un dos por tres se puso de pie y empuño su mano.

Por supuesto que lo haremos. Vamos –dijo sin más levantando a ambas jóvenes y entre las tres llegaron hasta el grupo, por su parte Kanan ya estaba ahí –bien, un, dos tres –todas pusieron sus manos unidas en el centro y se miraron para alzarlas – ¡ _AQOURS!_

* * *

El plan era en un comienzo algo muy simple. Las chicas se infiltrarían por los conductos de aire en forma de hámster y Hanamaru , Ruby junto a Chika irían a unos cables de electricidad que cortarían ya que eran las que menos sabían pelear. Una vez hecho esto, las demás seguirían su camino en los conductos hasta llegar a una rejilla que daba en un pasillo que correspondía al que se encontraba Alexa encerrada. Una vez ahí y ya que no habría luz, Yoshiko, Mari, Dia y Kanan saldrían para encargarse de ambos hombres que cuidaban la puerta, por su parte, You y Riko vigilarían el pasillo en caso de que otro soldado mas apareciera.

Y probablemente su plan hubiera funcionado de no ser porque no contaban con que el lugar tuviera generador propio el cual permitió que la luz volviera exponiéndolas a ellas quienes se miraron en pánico.

¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? –murmuro Dia mientras corria junto a You y Riko para ver si mas hombres venían mientras Kanan tiraba a un lado los cuerpos inconscientes de los hombres y Mari junto a Yoshiko miraban la puerta que se abría con un tipo de tarjeta.

Alguno de ellos debe tener la tarjeta –dijo Mari mientras Yoshiko asentía y registraba a ambos hombres encontrando la tarjeta y lanzándosela a Mari quien desbloqueaba la puerta, por su parte, Chika, Hanamaru y Ruby bajaban del ducto y miraban como Riko retrocedía nerviosa hacia las hermanas.

Chicas vienen muchos soldados con armas. No creo que podamos contra ellos –decía preocupada mientras Mari veía a Yoshiko quien al igual que ella estaba nerviosa, pero ambas asintieron y abrieron la puerta.

Ya estamos muy lejos para retroceder ahora –dijeron y ambas se asomaron dentro viendo como una mujer rubia encadenada alzaba la mirada y las miraba con sus azules ojos fríos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo sin más dejando a ambas jóvenes congeladas y devastadas al no ser reconocidas por su madre. En tanto Kanan era la que ahora se acercaba preocupada y miraba a ambas.

Chicas ya están aquí esos hombres –gimió y luego con Riko miraban a la mujer quien al oír eso abría los ojos y gruñía.

Rápido, libérenme con esa tarjeta y métanse todas acá adentro –ordenaba y Kanan tras dudar un segundo obedeció tomando la tarjeta que tenia Mari y pasándola por las esposas que tenia la mujer aunque se sintió un poco débil y mareada al acercarse a esas cosas sin saber porque.

Rápido por acá – en tanto Riko corría con el resto del grupo y se metían al cuarto, pero Mari y Yoshiko seguían afuera congeladas –demonios –susurro la pelivino y junto a Kanan corrieron por ambas y alcanzaron a entrar al cuarto antes de que las balas de los primeros hombres impactaran sobre la puerta que Alexa había cerrado justo a tiempo.

Vamos gatita, entrégate pacíficamente junto a las personas que te liberaron y nadie saldrá herido –escuchaba la voz del soldado que siempre la molestaba y solo negó con la cabeza.

Claro, como si eso fuera a ser posible –murmuro mientras el hombre comenzaba a contar para ordenar a sus hombres que dispararan -¿Me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes y porque me liberaron? –pero Alexa estaba más ocupada mirando a las jóvenes que estaban en un rincón mientras Kanan sacaba una foto y se la mostraba.

Son nuestras madres –dijo haciendo que la mujer abriera los ojos y luego las mirara sorprendida y comenzara a olfatear el aire haciéndola reír.

Vaya ahora las recuerdo. Conocí a algunas cuando eran una bebes –dijo mirando a todas las jóvenes, pero deteniéndose en Mari que estaba junto a Yoshiko. De pronto Alexa frunció el ceño y olfateo un poco más para terminar de salir de la duda y sorprenderse de ver a sus hijas e iba a decir algo, pero la voz del hombre la saco de aquello.

7,8… -escuchaba y miro a las chicas advirtiéndoles que no debían dejar que las balas las tocaran ya que como las esposas o cualquier arma que esos hombres portaban, tenían un liquido que contrarrestaba los efectos de sus poderes, pero les infringían mucho dolor y malestar -9 y –antes de que dijera diez, las jóvenes vieron como Alexa cambiaba sus ojos azules a unos amarillos salvajes y garras junto a colmillos le crecían. De pronto con un fuerte y certero golpe, le dio a la puerta mandándola a volar hasta la pared del fondo y con ellos derribando a todos los hombres que en aquel pasillo se encontraban.

Wooow –murmuraron las jóvenes mientras se asomaban al pasillo y luego veían a la mujer sonreír.

Bien, ustedes me liberaron, ahora yo las ayudare a que salgamos de aquí –dijo sin más y comenzó a correr seguida por las jóvenes quienes no dudaron en seguir a la imponente mujer.


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Dolor, dolor era lo primero que sintio cuando recobro levemente la conciencia.

Dolor era lo que recorria todo su cuerpo e incluso sus ojos le pesaban y molestaban como para abrirlos, asi que trato de llevar sus manos a su rostro, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no podia ya que sus manos estaban atadas a una muralla tal y como si de una masmorra se tratase.

\- ¿Qu-Que sucede? - se pregunto cuando al fin sus ojos se aclararon y vieron como estaba encadenada.

\- Al fin despierta Honoka - de pronto una conocida voz resono frente a ella y se enfrento con aquellos ojos amarillos que la acompañaron desde su infancia.

\- ¿Umi? ¿Que esta sucediendo? - pregunto de pronto la pelijengibre y a su lado escucho otro ruido y al fin fue conciente de que en ese lugar estaban sus ocho amigas en su misma condicion.

\- No sé si lo recuerdas Honoka, pero esos idiotas nos atraparon -dijo con fastidio Nico a su lado mientras al lado de esta estaba Maki. Por otra parte del otro lado de la lider se encontraban Hanayo y Rin dejando asi enfrente a Umi, Kotori, Eli, Nozomi y...

\- ¿Kiara? - dijo con sorpresa y miro a la mujer rubia de ojos limón quien hacia una mueca.

\- Trate de ir a avisarles, pero me capturaron antes de llegar a ustedes -hablo con pesar la mujer mayor bajando la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa - le susurro Nozomi sonriendole a la rubia quien asintio.

\- Como sea, creo que deberiamos tratar de resolver esto -dijo Maki mirandola a todas -estoy un poco preocupada por las niñas - tras decir eso, todas quedaron pensando en sus hijas y si es que habian dado con Alexa.

\- ¿Kiara? - hablo de pronto Eli mirando a la otra rubia -¿Donde esta Alexa? -pregunto, pero para su sorpresa y la de todas, una puerta se abrio revelando a alguien que dejo heladas a todas las mujeres.

\- ¡Tú! -gruño Honoka mirando a la persona recien llegada quien sonreia con suficiencia.

\- No se preocupen por su amiga, ella ha estado encerrada todos estos años a peticion mia, pero ya me encargare de que la traigan aqui y tenerlas a todas reunidas -dijo mirando a todas con sus ojos azules.

\- ¡No te saldras con la tuya! -le grito Eli haciendole reir a carcajadas.

\- Creeme, ya lo estoy haciendo - sonrio por ultima vez antes de voltear y marcharse, pero se detuvo antes de salir -pero les doy un consejo. No luchen mucho contra esas cadenas. Esa sustancia contraresta sus poderes de salvajes - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir finalmente soltando aquella desquiciada risa.

\- ¡Maldicion! -grito Honoka tratando de liberarse, pero solo termino lastimandose y preocupando a sus amigas.

\- !Detente Honoka! - le gruño Umi mientras su amiga la miraba frustada, hasta que una nueva persona entro llamandoles la atención.

\- Estan metiendo mucho ruido -murmuro seria la mujer castaña de ojos grises mientras activaba una maquina que estaba conectada a las cadenas y hacia correr el liquido que lastimo a las mujeres hasta dejarlas semiconscientes -Por cierto, a su amiga la liberaron. Creo que fue un grupo de jovenes -fue lo ultimo que dijo la mujer mientras se retiraba y antes de que las mujeres se desmayaran, todas pensaron una cosa por sus mentes.

-Alexa, por favor protegelas...

 **/O/**

Sus ojos azul oscuro miraban por primera vez en mucho tiempo los primeros rayos del sol y como si de algo absolutamente magico, dejo que todo aquel casi monotono y común acto para cualquier otro, a ella la inundara por completo dejando que todos sus sentidos se reconectaran con el exterior y la naturaleza que hace años le fue negado.

Alexa suspiro por ultima vez y luego miro hacia donde se encontraban las jovenes quienes habian hecho una gran labor para liberarla y ahora se encontraban descansanso cerca de aquella fogata que hicieron en la isla en la cual habian llegado tras huir de aquel lugar.

\- mmmmh -de pronto el quejido de alguien llamo la atencion de la Leona quien miro como Kanan acababa de despertar y trataba de levantarse, pero se vio detenida al sentir un peso sobre su pecho producto de que Mari descansaba descaradamente sobre este -Ma-Mari -trato de mover sutilmente a la rubia, provocando que esta despertara y viera a su "amiga" sonrojada.

\- ¡Kanan, im sleep! -se quejo provocando mas verguenza en la peliazul y una carcajada de parte de su madre haciendo que ambas jovenes repararan en su presencia.

\- Hello Mom -Saludo feliz Mari mientras Kanan nerviosa se ponia de pie y se inclinaba frente a la confundida mujer.

-Buenos dias Alexa-san -decia Kanan haciendo reir mas al par de rubias mientras sentia una calida mano sobre su cabeza y miraba como la mujer le sonreia.

-Eres igual que Eli -fue lo unico que dijo antes de caminar hasta la fogata y acomodar unos peces.

\- ¿Y eso? -pregunto Mari y su madre la miro y sonrio.

-Es el desayuno junto con esas frutas que consegui -apunto a un monton de frutas sobre unas inmensas hojas que hacian de canasto -despierten a las demas mientras esto esta listo -indico y ambas jovenes asintieron.

Luego de media hora que demoraron en estar listas las demas, ahora se encontraban comiendo en silencio mientras Mari le cortaba el cabello a su madre con una navaja de Yoshiko que la mujer reconocio como la que ella solia usar en su adolescencia.

\- Bien creo que ahora te ves very good -dijo su hija con su tipica sonrisa gatuna mientras Alexa se miraba con la navaja el corte que se parecia un poco al de Yoshiko, solo que sin el bollo y con la diferencia de que Mari le recogido el cabello hacia atras del lado en donde tenia la cicatriz bajo su ojo dandole un aspecto mas genial.

\- I like this - dejo escapar felicitando a la rubia quien sonrio feliz, mientras tanto el grupo las miraba y trataban de ver quien hablaria con la mujer.

\- Ohara-san - Dia fue finalmente la que interrumpio el momento madre e hija mientras ambas rubias la miraban -quisiera... quisieramos que nos explicara un par de cosas que sucedieron ayer.

\- Oh, entiendo -asintio e indico a la morena para continuara mientras Mari se iba junto a Yoshiko quien miraba con tristeza a su madre.

\- ¿ Que era ese lugar? ¿Y que sucedio cuando saltamos al mar? - pregunto Dia y todas las jovenes miraban expectantes a la mujer quien suspiro y comenzaba a recordar los hechos del dia anterior.

 **Flash Back**

 _Luego de que liberaran a Alexa, las jovenes se encontraban corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la izquierda y doblar, pero de pronto escucharon un quejido y se voltearon para ver como Alexa tenia del cuello a un soldado y con su otra mano tenia sus garras listas para acabar con su vida_.

 _\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversacion de hoy? -decia sonriendo friamente mientras el hombre como podia trataba de liberarse._

 _\- P-Por favor... tengo hij-os -trataba de decir con desesperacion, pero eso no afectaba a la mujer._

 _\- Era los que yo tambien te solia decir ¿Y acaso eso te detuvo de tus abusos y maltratos hacia mi? -escupio con rabia lista para acabar con su vida, pero una mano detuvo su brazo y se topo con unos ojos magenta que la dejaron congelada._

 _\- No lo hagas por favor -suplico Yoshiko removiendo el corazon de su madre quien simplemente chasqueo la lengua y solto al sujeto para luego solo noquearlo de un golpe en la cabeza._

 _\- Sera mejor que sigamos - dijo finalmente mientras no dejaba de ver a Yoshiko quien de pronto se puso nerviosa y se acerco a Mari._

 _\- ¿De verdad saldremos de aqui? - se quejaba Chika mientras seguian corriendo pasillo tras pasillo de ese lugar._

 _\- Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas y de hecho no nos hemos enfrentado a ningun guardia - Comentaba Dia asiendo asentir a las chicas._

 _\- Y eso es lo que me preocupa - dejo escapar Alexa mientras se detenia en una esquina y miraba hacia el vacio pasillo para luego mirar a las jovenes - Esten alertas y sobre todo no interfieran._

 _\- ¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Yoshiko y Alexa la miro con sus ahora ojos amarillos._

 _\- Se estan acercando - fue lo unico que dijo dejando confusas a las nueve chicas._

 _\- ¿ Como lo sabe? -murmuro Hanamaru y Kanan a su lado abrio los ojos mientras olfateaba el aire._

 _\- Los huelo... creo que son 15... no, son mas._

 _\- 30 para ser exacta -dijo la mujer rubia mirando a Kanan y sonriendole. Sin duda le recordaba mucho a su prima -asi que por favor no interieran._

 _\- ¿De que hablas? son muchos para que te enfrentes a ellos tu sola - refuto Mari enfadada._

 _\- Y ellos son muy peligrosos para que ustedes los enfrenten - rebatio Alexa con un gruñido y cuando su hija mayor iba a rebatir nuevamente una pequeña esfera rodo desde el pasillo quedando en medio de ellas._

 _\- ¿Que demon... -iba diciendo Yoshiko, pero la accion de la mujer la detuvo._

 _\- Cubranse y retrocedan ahora -ordeno y en ese instante de aquella esfera comenzo a emanar un gas verde que Alexa conocia muy bien._

 _\- ¡Ahora ataquen! - se oyo el grito de un hombre mientras muchos pasos le seguian alertando al grupo._

 _\- Demonios -murmuro la mujer cuando aquel gas comenzo a debilitarla y a hacer efecto en las jovenes -Tendre que ser rapida -sin mas se volteo hacia sus enemigos cubriendo su cara con la manga que acababa de romper de su ropa y lanzarse a la accion._

 _\- D-Debemos ayudarle -decia You mirando a sus amigas quienes sentian un fuerte malestar mientras retrocedian._

 _\- Pero no podemos acercarnos -Decia Riko mirando como Yoshiko apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia._

 _\- Tengo un plan, pero debemos alejarnos mas -dijo Kanan mientras las demas la seguian._ _En tanto en el centro de la batalla y a pesar de estar en desventaja, Alexa enfrentaba a los soldados en su forma normal golpeandolos y noqueandolos aunque habia recibido uno que otro disparo. Pero de un momento a otro, sintio una fuerte rafaga de viento que comenzaba a disolver aquel gas dejando asi despegado el area de pelea._

 _\- ¿Chicas? -murmuro viendo a cinco aves de diferentes colores quienes con sus alas habian abatido aquella trampa._

 _\- ¡Cuidado! - pero al distraerse no se percato que le apuntaban con un arma hasta que Yoshiko le advirtio y corrio hacia ella tirandola al suelo y evitando la bala -Geez, debes tener mas cuidado -murmuro mientras su madre la miraba y sonreia de lado para luego ponerse de pie y golpear al hombre que quedo inconsiente._

 _\- Lo unico que nos detenia era ese gas, ahora que se que sus armas son normales, nada impide que ustedes me ayuden -dijo haciendo tronar sus dedos mientras las chicas sonreian y se transformaban en animales para atacar a los guaedias quienes simplemente temblaron al ver las miradas salvajes de las jovenes._ _Una vez que acabaron con todos, Alexa miro como las chicas alardeaban de su desempeño entre ellas y aunque no le gusto mucho que participaran, se dio cuenta que no estaban mal para un enfrentamiento, pero sin duda aun les faltaba._

 _\- De verdad esperaba que fuera mas dificil - decia Yoshiko con una sonrisa mientras mientras las chicas reian._

 _\- Tranquila fiera ya tendremos una oportunidad de que te luzcas delante tu darling - molesto su hermana haciando sonrojar a la mas joven quien disimuladamente miraba a Riko._

 _En eso se percato que otro grupo de hombres venia para acatarlas y justo uno apuntaba a Riko -¡Cuidado! -grito saltando delante de la pelirroja mientras el sonido del disparo hacia presencia en el lugar y Alexa con panico miraba la bala color verde que se diriguia hacia su hija._

 _\- ¡Mierda! - gruño y como en camara lenta, la mujer corrio hacia su hija logrando alcanzarla antes de que la bala la impactara, aunque esta termino atravesando su hombro -Aagh ¡Retrocedan ahora! -les grito mientras ya todos los hombres aparecian y comenzaban a disparar - Bien, es momento... -susurro la rubia y abrio sus brazos mientras sus ojos se volvian celestes palidos y unas extrañas formas aparecian en su cuerpo del mismo color._

 _\- ¿Que esta haciendo? - grito Dia preocupada - la mataran._ _Pero todas se sorprendieron al ver como un invisible muro detenia las balas antes de que tocaran a Alexa._

 _\- ¿Q-Que? -murmuro Chika y de pronto Alexa miro hacia un lado_.

 _\- Hagan un agujero en la pared y salten hacia el mar. Esta es nuestra unica forma de escapar -indico frunciendo el ceño mientras le comenzaba a temblar el brazo lastimado._

 _-¿Pero y tu? - pregunto Mari y Alexa le sonrio._

 _\- Yo las seguire - dijo sin mas y luego grito - ¡Que esperan, haganlo!._ _Y tras aquello, Kanan rompio la pared que como dijo Alexa, daba justo al mar asi que las jovenes saltaron transformandose en animales marinos para no ser detectadas._ _En eso sintieron una gran explosion desde el lugar y vieron como una llamarada salia desde el agujero y tras este Alexa caia, pero antes de llegar al agua, extendia dos grandes alas blancas y emprendia vuelo guiandolas hasta la isla._

 **Fin flash back**.

Bueno, ese lugar era una prision de maxima seguridad para seres como nosotros -explicaba mientras la miraban atentamente.

\- ¿Pero tu porque estabas ahi? digo, se supone que no has hecho nada malo -pregunto Chika mientras Dia la golpeaba en la cabeza por la falta de respeto.

\- Ten mas respeto. No la trates como una igual -la regaño haciendo reir a la mayor.

\- Me recuerdan tanto a sus madres. Sin duda tienes mucho de Honoka -dijo mirando a Chika -Y tu de Maki -ahora veia a Dia quien se avergonzaba -y bueno contestando tu pregunta, dijamos que en mi pasado si hice algunas cosas malas, pero mas que nada me encerraron porque los humanos querian que alguien se hiciera responsable de todas las muertes que hubieron en ese tiempo.

\- Pero usted no las provoco ¿cierto? -pregunto You a lo que Alexa asentia.

\- Puede que no todas, pero debo admitir que si me manche las manos -dijo en tono melancolico.

\- ¿Entonces porque Usted y no otro, Zura? -indago Hanamaru a lo que Alexa le sonrio.

\- Digamos que me senti culpable ya que por mi culpa somos lo que somos - se encogio de hombros - Ademas no dejaria que alguien mas pasara por ello.

\- ¿Aunque eso implicara dejar a tu familia? -hablo con recelo Yoshiko y Alexa suspiro y desvio la mirada sin decir nada.

\- Eeeh y sobre la otra pregunta... -rompio el tenso momento Dia a lo que la mujer la miro y sonrio

\- Eso es algo que les explicare mas adelante. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en ir a rescatar a sus madres -las jovenes asintieron.

-¿Iremos ahora mismo? - pregunto animada Chika a lo que la mujer nego.

\- Aun no estan listas - Dijo poniendose de pie y mirandolas a todas.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso no nos viste peleando? -gruño Yoshiko enfadada a lo que su madre asintio dejandola confundida.

-Las vi y se que son buenas, pero aun les falta más -dio una rapida mirada -Por ejemplo, el que tomen varias formas de animales en poco tiempo las agota mas rapido -las jovenes se miraron entre ellas y asintieron -ademas aun les falta aprender a usar sus habilidades de animal en su cuerpo humano - tras decir esto Alexa cambio sus ojos azules a unos dorados y felinos mientras saltaba tras las chicas y las derribaba a todas -¿Entienden a lo que me refiero? -sonrio de lado petulantemente mientras las jovenes se ponian de pie.

\- ¿Entonces nos entrenara? -pregunto Ruby y Alexa asintio.

\- Y preparense, porque no sere suave - fue lo ultimo que dijo haciendo temblar al grupo.


End file.
